narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Janōki Kōroshiya
* }} **File:100px-Nature Icon Lightning.svg.png ** ** }} Janōki Kōroshiya is the the son of the former head of the Kōroshiya Clan. Janōki used to be a Chūnin in Kumogakure. He currently is the 4th council member of the organization known as Shirōhōshi Appearance Janōki wears a light blue haori on most occasions, although he sometimes wheres other things. He also wears a green headband in place of his old headband from kumogakure. Underneath his blue haori he wears a purple jacket, with a white sash. He also carries two swords. One of the swords is a normal sword, while the other is his legendary sword, Kishin Houtei. He has medium length, spiky, brown hair, although at one point it was much longer. He also wears a necklace that resembles the Sage of Six path's necklace, that was given to him by his father as a sign that he would bring great change to the world just as the sage did. Personality Janōki is a very determined person. No matter what stands in his way, he always continues to pursue his dream. He also is very determined to protect his comrades, and will not sit still if one is taken down. However, he is also able to keep calm in difficult situations, which allows him to make smart, and well thought out strategies and decisions. Also, he is merciless in battle. If he sees that someone can be a future obstacle to his goal, he will eliminate them without question. When not in battle or doing something serious, he is an easygoing, funny person hat always jokes around. Backround When Janōki was born his father performed a forbidden jutsu that transfered all of his abilities into Janōki resulting in him gaining Seiton. This was done in hopes that Janōki would be able to use its power to protect the clan and to restore the clan's honor. Ironically, because of this power, the clan was attacked, and wiped out soon after. Janōki grew up in Kumogakure, until his departure from the village at age 12. The fact that he left the village was a huge disappointment because Janōki was known as a prodigy and was close to being promoted to be a Jōnin. After many years of hiding from the world, he returned with a newly created organization, Shirōhōshi, in which he helped to create.With the organization, he returned with the name Makatō, although he quickly gave it up because he was revealed. Abilities Janōki is an extremely powerful shinobi. He is a master of his clan's dōjutsu, the Tentougan. His chakra levels are incredible, and are continuously increasing because of his sealing jutsu. Even at a young age, Janōki's intellect and talent showed their brilliance in everything he did, as even his teachers said his progress hardly required any help. He is feared across the world, and anyone who didn't know his name would be considered a fool. In order to protect all shinobi, the world has ordered him as someone who must be avoided unless all countries agree to deal with him. The fact that this has been ordered even though he has committed no crimes or has no signs of action against the ninja world, is proof of his strength. Ninjutsu Janōki is proficient in wind nature transformation. He could exhale from his mouth powerful vacuum-based attacks that could either slash like blades or pierce like bullets. He could also use Wind Release to blow himself to safety while in mid-air. He could perform Chakra Flow as well, enhancing a kunai's offensive power by pouring his wind-natured chakra through it and he could also add wind chakra to shuriken by holding it flat on his palm, and exhaling a stream of vacuum-like chakra onto the shuriken in a pinwheel like fashion, turning them into massive buzzsaws. This greatly increases their attack range and cutting power when thrown. It should be noted that these shuriken do not lose their momentum when intercepted, and retain all their cutting power and range when blocked or redirected. Janōki is also proficient in fire nature transformation. He could use powerful fire ninjutsu to spread fire everywhere. He could use it enhance his speed momentarily, or to burn enemies in a stream of fire. He is also proficient with lightning ninjutsu. He uses lightning to enhance his nervous system, disrupt enemies nervous systems, increase cutting through vibrations, and immobilize enemies. He can use a unique brand of sealing jutsu that focus on sealing chakra and souls. He uses the ninjutsu Jakaida, a jutsu that coats his hand with a shining white and purple chakra and seals the soul of anyone touched. He can also use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal without dying, although it costs him a lot of chakra, because he worships the Death God, much like Hidan worships Jashin. He can also coat himself in a purple and white chakra aura that resembles the death god. This increases his strength, speed, and chakra. He can also use a powerful ninjutsu called Shuuha Jurei (Cycle of life), which allows him to counter, or completely cancel out any ninjutsu or genjutsu that he memorizes. This gives him a near perfect defense against all chakra abilities. However, he does have to witness the jutsu being made in the first place so he can memorize the pattern of the chakra. He memorizes the jutsu by seeing them being used. Taijutsu Janōki is very proficient at taijutsu. This is mainly due to his incredible speed. In his late confrontation with the fourth raikage, A, he was noted to be able to keep up with him, although not when A is coated in his lightning armor. Janōki is even faster when coated in his Death God chakra. This allows him to keep up with A. Although he is noted to barely be keeping up with A. His physical strenght isn't normally great, but in his coated form, he can rival the strength of the Raikage. His taijutsu is known to follow no pattern and to be hard to predict. He is very fluent and wastes no movements. However, his blows do not deal a lot of damage. Genjutsu Janōki, while not extremely proficient in genjutsu, has some very powerful genjutsu. He is also very good at escaping and preventing genjutsu. He once broke out of Tsukuyomi which left him and hi enemy fatigued. This was possible because he prepared a jutsu which gathered his chakra and released it upon a disturbance. This allowed him to disrupt the genjutsu. His most powerful genjutsu is an ability called Jūrojin, which is a genjutsu that allows him to enter the mind of the user upon direct contact or contact through a medium, and learn absolutely everything about them. Kenjutsu Janōki is extremely potent with his sword, Kishin Houtei. He uses a quick, fluent, form, that, like his taijutsu, wastes no movements. However, he is not as potent with wielding a blade as the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. His true kenjustu skill is the ability of his blade. Kishin Houtei's ability is stemmed from the Death God's sealing ability. If the blade lands a blow on a target, it drains their chakra and starts to drain their soul. this does not shorten their lifespan, but rather, makes the injury impossible to heal with jutsu. It can only heal naturally. If the strike upon the target is fatal, and results in their death, it completely absorbs their soul, killing them instantly and absorbing all of their chakra. This chakra can be used by Janōki. Seiton Seiton (Star Release) is a kekkai tōta that combines fire, lightning and yang chakra. This create stars which can be used for various jutsu. The way this jutsu works is that fire and lightning, which are composed of plasma, just like stars, are magnified by the yang release. This allows the user to create jutsu that focus on stars and gravity. Janōki has created ninjutsu for each stage of a star's life cycle. He can also use the gravity aspect of this kekkai tōta allows Janōki to attract object or push them away. Janōki is a master of Seiton. Stats Quotes *(To the Five Kage) ''"You all think that what you are trying to obtain is right. You think that the peace you fight for is right. Well let me be the one to tell you its wrong. Any thing that you have ever called peace is fake. The wars the world has fought are not wrong. They are just proof that the peace you want is fake. The peace I want is real. You are all to arrogant to realize that your belief is in something that cannot and will not last. When will you understand that your wars are because of the faults of your peace. Peace can be perfect. But you cannot find it unless the world has realized that arrogance and greed will not achieve peace. Peace through domination is fake. The Five Great shinobi Nations try to command their idea of peace throughout the world through their power, through their dominance. I, as Shirōhōshi, will shine a new light across this world! It is time for a new star to replace the old one that has done nothing but breed violence, hatred and war! The new star's light is brighter than the old one! And we will replace the old star, by eliminating it!" '' More to come... Category:Ninja